The present invention relates to a method of and an article for insulating both standard and nonstandard wall, ceiling, floor and roof cavities of buildings and similar structures with insulating materials, such as encapsulated fibrous insulations and foam insulations, wherein the widths of the standard cavities are defined by framing members spaced-apart a standard distance for such cavities and the widths of the nonstandard cavities are defined by framing members spaced-apart various distances less or greater than the standard spacing for such framing members and the insulated structures formed thereby.
Building structures, such as homes, industrial buildings, office buildings, mobile homes, prefabricated buildings and similar structures typically include walls (both interior and exterior), ceilings, floors and roofs which are insulated for both thermal and acoustical purposes, especially the exterior walls and the roofs of such structures. The walls, ceilings, floors and roofs of these structures include framing members, e.g. studs, rafters, joists, beams and similar support members, which are normally spaced-apart standard distances, and to which sheathing, paneling, lathing or similar construction materials are secured to form the walls, ceilings, floors and roofs. While the contractor seeks to maintain the spacing of such framing members in these structures at these standard distances for ease of construction and insulation of the elongated cavities formed in these walls, ceilings, floors, and roofs, frequently the walls, ceilings, floors and/or roofs of these structures include elongated cavities defined, at least in part, by adjacent framing members which are spaced apart a nonstandard distance less than the standard spacing between framing members. It is estimated that, in home construction, it is common for 25% or more of the framing members in the exterior walls of these structures to be spaced apart at nonstandard distances less than the standard spacing for such framing members.
When insulating these elongated cavities of various nonstandard widths, less than a standard width, it has been the practice to take an insulation batt preformed to fit the standard cavity width and reduce the width of the insulation batt by cutting off and removing a strip of insulation material from one or both longitudinal edges of the insulation batt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,787; issued Jul. 26, 1994; to Kaarst; illustrates this approach. In the invention of this patent, the insulation batts or panels have widths at least equal to a predetermined maximum distance between adjacent support members defining the cavities that the batts or panels are to insulate. The batts or panels are provided with facings that are folded over along the longitudinal edges of the batts or panels so that strips of insulation material can be cut away from one or both longitudinal edges of the batts or panels to fit the batts or panels between support members spaced apart less than the predetermined maximum spacing. This method of trimming the insulation batts at the job site to fit between the more closely spaced support members is time consuming, raises a significant risk or safety issue, relies heavily on the worker's skill to accurately trim the batt or panel, and can cause airborne dust and fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,905; issued Sep. 19, 1989; to Bihy et al; discloses another approach to the problem. In the invention disclosed in this patent, a continuous strip of fibrous insulation with transverse marking lines is provided. The worker cuts the strip of fibrous insulation at the job site to a width somewhat greater than the spacing between the framing members, i.e. rafters, defining the space to be insulated. Of course this method of forming insulation batts or panels at the job site is also time consuming, relies heavily on the skill of the worker cutting the insulation strip to achieve a good result, and causes airborne dust and fibers.
A different approach to the problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,968; issued Dec. 7, 1943; to Sawtell. In the invention of this patent, the lateral edges of the insulation blanket are turned down to enable the insulation batt to be placed between framing members, i.e. rafters, spaced closer together than the width of the insulation batt. This approach does not require any cutting or trimming at the job site, but it can be used only where the spacing between the framing members is slightly less than the width of insulation blanket.
Insulation assemblies of standard widths and having batts of fibrous insulation encapsulated within plastic film envelopes, such as the insulation assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,955; issued Jan. 11, 1994; to Schelhorn et al; are currently being used to insulate walls, ceilings, floors and roofs of buildings. By encapsulating the fibrous insulation within the plastic film envelopes dust and loose fibers in the fibrous insulation are confined within the insulation assembly and can not cause irritation to the workers handling and installing the insulation assemblies. However, when using these insulation assemblies to insulate cavities having nonstandard widths less than the standard width, the insulation assemblies are trimmed at the job site. As with the insulation batts or panels discussed above, this method of insulating such cavities is time consuming and relies heavily on the skill of the worker to ensure a good fit. In addition, by cutting open the envelope encapsulating the fibrous insulation of the insulation assembly, dust and fibers normally confined within the envelope, as well as those caused by the cutting and trimming of the insulation batts, can become airborne thereby defeating one of the purposes of the insulation assembly.
Another method of insulating wall cavities is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,208; issued May 22, 1979; inventor Shanabarger. In the invention of this patent, a series of volumetrically expandable elongated bags, having no fibrous, foam or other insulation materials therein, are connected together by webs and dimensioned to fill the standard cavities between wall studs. During installation, the series of elongated bags and webs are unrolled along a wall with the bags aligned with the spaces or cavities between the wall studs and the webs aligned with the wall studs. The resilient deflated bags, which have transverse dimensions slightly larger than the transverse spacing between the studs, expand and draw ambient air into the bags to fill the bags with air and thereby fill the cavities between the studs with the air filled bags. The webs are stapled or otherwise secured to the studs. While the invention discloses an article for and a method of installing air filled bags between wall studs, the invention does not deal with the need to insulate nonstandard width, wall, ceiling, floor and roof cavities with fibrous, foam or similar insulation materials and, in particular, encapsulated fibrous insulation materials.